Stan Ogden
Stanley Isaiah Ogden 'https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stan_Ogden was a character in ''Coronation Street from Episode 370 (29 Jun 1964) to Ep 2393 - 7 Mar 1984, dying offscreen in November that year. Originally portrayed as a bullying womaniser, Stan mellowed into a loveable rogue and often the thorn in the side of his long suffering wife Hilda Ogden. Stan loved to avoid work, and even as a window cleaner, he never rushed things. Stan was even held at gunpoint once in 1970 by crazed American Joe Donelli. In the late 1970s until his 1984 death, while it was never anything life threatening until the last 2 or 3 months of his life, Stan was plagued by health problems such as a bad back, bad knees and slurred speech. Stan was played by actor Bernard Youens. Biography Backstory Stanley Isaiah Ogden was born on the 17th May 1919 in Kitchener Street, Weatherfield to Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden (Nee Pearson). Stan was an only child. He was kept back a year or 2 at school and his parents became confused as to his age so they lost track of it, as they never had a copy of his birth certificate. He was a slow learner but not a "dunce" so to speak. This was also not a slur against his intelligence. In 1932, aged 13, Stan had his first pint in The Duke Of York. Stan left school aged 14 in 1933. Stan's father Isaiah Ogden died sometime inbetween 1919 and 1943. In about 1940 Stan joined the Desert Rats. During a blackout in late November 1943, Stan was on army leave back in Weatherfield, but got drunk that night and was laid out on the pavement when a woman tripped over him. That woman who fell over him was Hilda Crabtree, who was already dating a soldier called Harry Battersby. Hilda never saw Harry again and bonded with Stan Ogden, where they spent the night in the air raid shelter. Stan looked like film star Clark Gable. It was love at first sight and 7 days later they were married. Stan and Hilda's mothers disagreed to the pairing. Stan's mother Mary was a widow by then. Mary Ogden initially disagreed but gave her blessing as Stan was a grown man. Stan left the Army in 1945 after WW2 ended and returned to Civvy Street. He had gained a HGV licence during the army so was able to drive lorries. Stan and Hilda went on to have 4 children Irma Ogden in 1946, Trevor Ogden in 1949, Tony in about 1952 and Sylvia in about 1955. The elder two were later known as Trevor and Irma. In the 1960s Stan was a long distance lorry driver and his youngest two children were taken into care as a result of his drunken rages. Stan was often lazy. Stan never knew for many years that he was born in 1919 and not 1922. Until 1964, the Ogden's lived in Chapel Street, Weatherfield. 1964-1984 Stan Ogden bought No 13 Coronation Street in July 1964 for £575. His family quickly moved into the house. Stan was still working as a long distance lorry driver and he could be handy with his fists at times. Stan was quite workshy, he often pulled sickies to get a day off. However he was quite active and fast talking. Active as in down The Rovers Return supping beer and placing bets. In July 1964, Stan and his family were invited to the wedding of Leonard Swindley to Emily Nugent but the wedding never went ahead. Stan got a job as a chauffeur but used the limousine outside work hours to take his neighbours for a ride, his boss found out and fired him. In September 1964 he helped Albert Tatlock with work on his back yard and an unexploded bomb was found. All the street residents were evacuated and the bomb diffused successfully. That October, Stan wrestled Ian Campbell, a famous Scottish wrestler. Ian even lifted Stan up and spun him round during the match. Ian won the match. In November 1965, while working as a milkman, Stan saved a young boy from being run over, and said to take the milk home to his mum. In January 1966, Stan almost attacked Hilda when she had filled out their pools form wrong. He was quite chirpy but also could be quite aggressive and fiery, was our Stan. In February 1967 Stan hurt his back at work and had to spend a bit of time in hospital, and he loved every minute of it, as he had people running round after him. Stan took on odd jobs during the time as he was too idle to hold down a full time job. In 1969, Stan was back in hospital again with a broken arm after a coach smash when the residents of Coronation Street were on a day trip to The Lake District. Stan soon recovered from his injuries. In late 1970, Stan threatened to beat Joe Donelli up for threatening his daughter Irma Barlow. Stan went to confront him but was held at gunpoint. Joe then shot himself dead. In 1971 Stan installed a serving hatch at No 13. In 1972, Stan was accused of being a peeping Tom. His friends all turned on him but the real culprit was soon found out. All his friends ate humble pie and begged Stan for forgiveness. That year, he was accused of window cleaning on two rival window cleaners patch. They offered him an area to do, it was a demolition site. Stan threatened to kill them. In September 1973, Hilda spread gossip about Elsie Howard. Her husband Alan Howard threatened Hilda to keep her mouth shut. Stan stepped in and a fight broke out between Stan and Alan. In 1974, Hilda was stressed and her health was deteriorating due to this. Stan booked a cruise for her to recover. Stan took in 2 lodgers while Hilda was away. Stan did work on The Rovers Return. In 1975 Stan was in hospital with middle ear trouble. He became friends with binman Eddie Yeats. Stan attended Albert's 80th birthday party in August 1975. That December, he was stranded in France when his friend's lorry had broken down. He made it back to England by early January 1976. Stan became a grandfather again that month when Trevor and Polly had a daughter Jayne Ogden. In February 1976 Stan burned a TV set that he was renting. He did an escapology act but was too fat to free himself. In 1977, Stan was now in his mid 50s and due to his constant boozing and smoking lifestyle and being overweight, he started to get weaker and more tired that year, this became more noticeable by 1978, as he was now pushing 60. He was not as agile or as talkative as he used to be, and often lodger Eddie Yeats became the main breadwinner. Hilda still used to nag Stan a lot. Stan claimed his back was always playing up plus he was overweight. In 1980 he thought he was allergic to beer. In fairness, Stan's health was a slur on his ability to work, even though he was often work shy. Eddie Yeats was a harder worker but at home he could be as sloppy as Stan at the Ogden's house, and as inept at times, often irritating Hilda as she had 2 slobs to run round after. She used to come home and find Stan and Eddie had left the place a tip with newspapers strewn eveywhere and dirty cutlery and crockery everywhere. As Stan's health deteriorated he even started borrowing off a moneylender Syd Kippax in 1983. Hilda suggested he pack up work altogether but Stan was still only 60, or so he thought. As Stan was now almost infirm, he could not climb ladders so Eddie bought Stan's window cleaning round, becoming Stan's boss. Eddie cleaned the upstairs windows and Stan did the downstairs windows. Stan agreed. Stan appeared to lose a bit of weight soon after. In November 1983, Stan and Hilda decided to go on a 40th wedding anniversary cruise and he had to find his birth certificate to get his passport. As he was born in Weatherfield he applied to Weatherfield Registry Office. A search was done for his birth in 1922 but the only Stanley Isaiah Ogden birth in the records was of one in May 1919. He found that he was 3 years older than what he thought he was, meaning he did not have to wait until 17 May 1987 to get his pension, but 17 May 1984 - just 6 months away. He was born in May 1919 and not May 1922. This meant that Stan was 64 in late 1983 so just a few months off getting his pension. It seems Stan was kept back at school and his parents lost track of his age, and had lost or never had a copy of his birth certificate. When Eddie Yeats moved to Bury, Stan took back his window cleaning round but specialised in bungalows as he had knee problems and struggled to climb ladders like he used to. In January 1984, Stan appeared to be more alert again and more talkative. He stubbed his toe and was awarded £200 damages. He seemed to be more active again, even if he was still slightly infirm. He kept going down the bank and drawing money out from his compnsation, as Hilda thought any money of Stan's was also hers. He carried on cleaning bungalows. In March 1984 he agreed not to keep drawing out any more money. However by late April, early May, his health started to deteriorate again and his back was playing him up yet again and he started to become bed ridden and needed constant nursing by Hilda. Hilda said to new lodger Terry Duckworth that his back is playing up but that Dr. Lowther reckons it could be "anni domino" in Hilda's words. Terry started doing betting for Stan. In May 1984, Stan celebrated his 65th birthday in bed, so finally started receiving his pension, meaning he could give up work altogether, or in Stan's case, at least turning up for work and lazing around. Linda Cheveski joked that he does not have to pretend to be retired any more. Nobody bought Stan's window cleaning round, which consisted of the cart and cleaning equipment. In late May 1984, Hilda said that Stan seems to be getting a bit better. He still remained bed ridden due to his back. In August 1984, a few months after Stan retired, Hilda suggested that her work colleague Fred Gee take over Stan's window cleaning round as no one had taken it over yet. Fred rejected this idea when Hilda said it was £150 for the round. Stan remained bed ridden, and he seemed to not be getting any better. In early November 1984, 65-year old Stan's health worsened. Hilda became more tired from looking after him and even started taking time off work. Billy Walker was unaware of the reason why Hilda kept coming into work late. He visited her and threatened to sack her until she cried in front of him, saying Stan is very ill. Billy softened and said for her to take as much time off as she needs to. Deirdre Barlow called the doctor, Dr. Meakin and he admitted Stan to Weatherfield General Hospital for tests. Stan appeared to be a bit brighter once he was admitted, and was on a lot of medication but he died a few days later on the night of 21st November. Hilda was informed. It was said that Stan may have known he was dying, but was frightened of being officially diagnosed as terminally ill. Stan was buried at North Cross Cemetery in late November. After the funeral, back at home, and on her own, Hilda quietly weeped as she opened Stan's glasses, which was amongst his possessions returned from the hospital. Christmas 1984 was a lonely time for Hilda, her first Christmas without Stan for 40 years. She put on a brave face. After his death In Decmeber 1984, just after Stan died, Jack Duckworth was henpecked by his wife Vera Duckworth into taking over Stan's old window cleaning round. Vera and Terry coughed up the money to get lazy Jack out working again. They bought the round off Hilda. In January 1985, just 2 months after Stan died, Hilda had learned to adapt to life without Stan when she took in lodgers Henry Wakefield and then later on, young mechanic Kevin Webster. Occasionally Kevin would fall asleep in Stan's chair with the newspaper strewn all over his lap. This reminded Hilda of Stan. In November 1985, Hilda remembered Stan on the first anniversary of his death. Hilda became quite protective of Kevin, in a similar way she was of her late husband Stan, even if Hilda barely nagged Kevin the way she did Stan. In late 1987 Hilda was offered a chance to be Dr Lowther's housekeeper in the quiet Derbyshire countryside. Hilda jumped at the chance and retired to the countryside in December 1987, and sold No 13 to Kevin and Sally. In 1990, when Hilda made a visit to Weatherfield, she visited Stan's grave. In Ep 3431 - 31 Aug 1992, Bet showed Raquel Wolstenhulme a photo of Stan and Hilda. Trivia *Contrary to popular belief, Stan did not die of gangrene. In August 1984 actor Bernard Youens died of a stroke as well as suffering from gangrene. In the show, Stan Ogden's exact cause of death was never stated, just that he was ill and needed care. When Stan died, it was said the doctors did not know how bad he was until they got him in. And Emily Bishop then said that Stan may have known how bad he was just did not want to know, and left it too late. His death may have been cancer. *Stan last appeared in March 1984, and was not seen for months, and dialogue in the show was said that Stan became ill due to his back problems flaring up again, and took to his bed, and required nursing. This all happened offscreen, although viewers did see Hilda call up to Stan, and even Curly Watts called up to Stan one night, telling him to sleep well. Also in one episode we did hear Stan gently banging on the bedroom floor to Hilda downstairs in the living room. *Actor Bernard Youens suffered a stroke in late October 1975. As the episodes were filmed a few weeks before transmission, Stan remained onscreen until 12th November 1975 and did not return until 19th January 1976. Bernard's stroke left his speech slightly impaired, and this meant Stan also had impaired speech. No on screen explanation was given for the character's acquired speech impairment but in mid December 1975, it was said that Stan was stranded in France due to his friend's lorry breaking down, so was unable to make the Christmas panto. Due to the actor having a stroke, his one side of his face was slightly paralysed, and it looked like Stan had a stroke but he was never said to have had. (Maybe Stan had an infection in his face that damaged a nerve, hence his sudden speech impairment, such as Bells Palsy.) By late 1978, Stan appeared to be talking more clearly again, as Bernard hired a speech therapist to conquer much of his speech impairment. *In 1983, Stan was supposed to be 61 years of age as his established date of birth was 17 May 1922. He celebrated his 50th birthday in May 1972, supporting the 1922 date. By late 1983, actor Bernard Youens was 68 years of age. Bernard was happy to carry on playing Stan but was plagued with health problems, meaning that Stan still had to wait almost 4 years to get his pension (May 1987, his 65th birthday). So a storyline was written where Stan and Hilda wanted to get a passport, meaning Stan had to get a copy of his birth certificate. In November 1983, Stan found out that his last birthday in May 1983 was his 64th, not his 61st. As he had never needed his birth certificate until now, Stan always assumed he was born in May 1922. It was suggested that he may have been kept back at school and his parents had lost track of his age. He was not a dunce and being kept back at school was not a slur on his intelligence. Stan was born in May 1919 so in late 1983 he was just 5 months off pension age. He was delighted that he could finally be lazy and get paid for it as well lolol. Memorable info '''Appearances: 29 June 1964–7 March 1984 Born: 17th May 1919, Kitchener Street, Weatherfield, Lancashire Died: 21st November 1984 Weatherfield General Hospital, Weatherfield, Manchester Full Name: Stanley Isaiah Ogden Parents: Isaiah Ogden and Mary Ogden (Nee Pearson) Siblings: None Spouse: Hilda Crabtree (1943-1984) Children: Irma Barlow (1946), Trevor Ogden (1949), Tony Ogden (c1952), Sylvia Ogden (c1955) Grandchildren: Darren Barlow, Damian Ogden, Jayne Ogden Cousins: Edwin (Whether paternal or maternal is unknown) Aunts: Clara Etheridge, Cissy Uncles: Edwin Occupation: Lorry Driver (c1950-1964), Nicknames: Oggie, Stan The Terrible Gallery Corrie stan in kitchen jan 1966.png|Stan in 1966. corrie stannie drinking 1970.png|Stan doing what he did best, drinking a pint of beer. Corrie stan restrains hilda.png|Stan stops Hilda from having a go at Annie Walker. 1970. corrie stan irma.png|Stan comforts Irma after Joe Donelli threatened her. 1970. corrie stan 1971.png|Stan in 1971. Corrie stan 1973.png|Stan in 1973. Corrie stan alan fight.png|Stan has a fight with Alan Howard in 1973. corrie stannie mar 1975.png|Stan in March 1975. corrie stannie and hilda mar 1975.png|Stan and Hilda in March 1975. corrie stannie 1975.png|Stan becomes friends with Eddie Yeats, 1975. corrie stannie gets to work 1976.png|Stan gets ready for some window cleaning. 1976. corrie stan soot.png|Stan is covered in soot from the chimney. 1977. corrie stan 1978.png|Stan in 1978. corrie oggie 1979.png|Stan in 1979. corrie stan 1983.png|Stan in 1983. corrie yatsie in 1980.png|Eddie Yeats in 1980 with a 1964 pic of a younger Stan and Hilda behind him. Corrie 25 jul 1983.png|Stan and Hilda in 1983. Corrie 23 jan 1984.png|Stan in 1984. Corrie 7 mar 1984.png|Stan's last ever scene. 7th March 1984. corrie stannie photos funeral.png|Photos of Stan at his funeral in November 1984. Corrie 16 sep 1987.png|A 1960's photo of Stan, seen in 1987, 3 years after his death. Stan's grave 1990.png|Stan's grave corrie stannie grabs boy 1974.png|Stan grabs a boy who annoys him. Corrie selby street 1972.png|Stan at Selby Street in 1972. corrie stannie in hospital 1969.png|Stan in hospital in 1969 after the coach crash. corrie stannie 1971 smoking.png|Stan smoking a fag in 1971. corrie stannie at bar 1971.png|Stan at the bar of the Rovers in 1971. corrie stan hilda apr 1971.png|Stan and Hilda in April 1971. corrie stannie fag 1966.png|Stan smoking a fag in 1966. StanErnie1971.png|Stan with Ernie in 1971. Corrie stannie saves child.png|Stan saves a child from almost being run over in 1965. stanandswindley.png|Stan with Mr Swindley in December 1964. 5jul1976.png|Stan has a "glass back" as usual. 1976. Feigning it though to get out of putting the mural up. Stannie1966.png|Stan in January 1966. Stannie1974.png|Stan in 1974 sorting out a holiday for Hilda. StannieHilda1970.png|Stan and Hilda in May 1970. stanoutsideshop1964.png|Stan goes to get Florrie from upstairs during a bomb scare in 1964. StanJune1974.png|Stan in June 1974. stanasleep1971.png|Stan working hard as usual, 1971. Well, working hard at not working. Category:Coronation Street Characters. Category:Past characters. Category:Characters first seen in 1964. Category:Characters last seen in 1984. Category:Ogdens. Category:1919 births. Category:1943 marriages. Category:1984 deaths. Category:Soldiers Category:Lorry Drivers Category:Chauffeurs Category:Coal men Category:Window cleaners Category:Deceased characters Category:Characters in The War Years Saga Category:Characters who appeared in Coronation Street books Category:Characters who died offscreen Category:Iconic Coronation Street characters Category:Wrestlers Category:Pensioners